


Завтрак в постель

by marsitlov



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsitlov/pseuds/marsitlov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл играет в доктора :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завтрак в постель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breakfast in Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278094) by [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera). 



Сигнал будильника прозвучал лишь раз до того, как Ганнибал отключил его.

— Дбрутр, — пробормотал Уилл, обнимая Ганнибала и закидывая на него ногу.

Ганнибал улыбнулся в темноте спальни. Из-за всех этих ночных кошмаров, ему было действительно жаль будить Уилла, когда тому наконец удавалось заснуть. Особенно в субботнее утро, когда их ожидали несколько ленивых, наполненных утренней негой часов.

Ганнибал нежно, едва касаясь, поцеловал любимого в лоб.

— Я должен испечь круассаны для завтрака, — сказал он и увидел, как нахмурился Уилл, так что между бровей у него появилась глубокая морщинка.

— Нет, — прошептал он, прижимаясь крепче к Ганнибалу, — мы купим донатсы. Потом.

Услышав оскорбленное фырканье Уилл изогнул губы в озорной улыбке. Он приоткрыл глаза и увидел возмущенное лицо Ганнибала.

— Донатсы, — произнес тот со своим неповторимым акцентом. — Я не стал бы кормить ими даже твоих собак, Уилл.

— О-о-ке-е-ей, — отозвался Уилл, испустив полный страдания вздох. — Иди и пеки свои круассаны. Раз уж для тебя это важнее, чем побыть со мной.

Ганнибал лишь поднял бровь в ответ на бесстыдную манипуляцию. Он не попадался на такие уловки, но Уилл так очаровательно надулся, что Ганнибал просто не смог устоять и прильнул к нему вновь, лаская его губы нежными поцелуями.

— Нет ничего важнее тебя.

Уилл улыбнулся Ганнибалу в губы и игриво прикусил их, потираясь о подбородок отросшей за ночь щетиной.

— Есть. Твои круассаны. — Он столкнул Ганнибала с кровати и ухмыльнулся. — Сделай мне с джемом.

Ганнибал мягко фыркнул. Он надел свой темно-синий халат и взглянул на Уилла перед тем, как уйти на кухню. Тот лежал на животе, раскинувшись на кровати, одна рука его покоилась поверх одеяла, темные локоны разметались по подушке. Весь вид его дышал таким спокойствием и миром, что на мгновение Ганнибал ощутил почти болезненную потребность вернуться в кровать и лечь рядом с ним. Но он знал, что совсем скоро вернется, неся поднос с завтраком, чтобы насладиться им вместе.

— Я скоро приду, — прошептал он, выходя из спальни, и Уилл сонно кивнул ему.

***

 

Простыни пахли лавандой и Ганнибалом, знакомые запахи почти убаюкали Уилла, и он едва не заснул вновь. Но ему не хватало теплого веса любовника под боком, так что, поерзав немного и обреченно вздохнув, он сел в кровати. Его одежда была свалена мятой кучей на кресле, пятно от вина, уже высохшее, темнело на рубашке — напоминание о том, каким неуклюжим он был прошлой ночью. Сейчас на Уилле были только боксеры, и, хотя он знал, что завтракать они с Ганнибалом скорее всего будут в постели, ему хотелось натянуть на себя хотя бы футболку. Маловероятно, чтобы они были у Ганнибала, и, подумав, Уилл решил одолжить одну из его рубашек. Ему все равно пришлось бы сделать это позже, а сейчас у него появился шанс выглядеть хоть сколько-то пристойно рядом со своим Я-Всегда-Надеваю-в-Постель-Мои-Прекрасные-Шелковые-Пижамы любовником.

Уилл встал с кровати и открыл гардероб Ганнибала. Безупречно выглаженные рубашки висели как по линеечке и казались такими новыми, что к ним страшно было прикоснуться. В конце концов Уилл выбрал одну из них, белую, почему-то решив, что она чуть более поношенная, чем остальные. Надевая ее, он заметил на деревянной полке старомодный медицинский чемоданчик. Бросив взгляд на дверь, чтобы убедиться, что все еще один, Уилл с любопытством открыл его.

Внутри был только старый стетоскоп, на его металлической трубке были выгравированы изящные инициалы: Г.Л. Уилл решил, что должно быть стетоскоп относился к тому времени, когда Ганнибал был интерном в Университете Джона Хопкинса, и уже собирался положить прибор на место, когда внезапная идея посетила его. Он вложил концы дужек в уши и приложил мембрану к своей груди. Сердце билось ритмично, гулко и бархатисто — это слово пришло Уиллу в голову за неимением лучшего. Он замер так на долгое мгновение, зачарованный ровным биением своего сердца, и едва заметил, как в комнату вошел Ганнибал с подносом для завтрака в руках.

— Ну и ну, — произнес он, ставя поднос на ближайшую тумбочку у кровати, — он не только ворует мои рубашки, но и роется в личных вещах. Как грубо.

— Тсс, — Уилл продолжал слушать свое сердце, — это удивительно.

Ганнибал улыбался, разливая кофе по чашкам.

— Как и все в человеческом теле.

— Почему оно звучит так…так…? — он умолк и нахмурился. — Сними пижаму.

— Разве мы не собирались позавтракать?

— Да, но сперва мне нужно послушать твое сердце.

Ганнибал поднял бровь, приятно, впрочем, удивленный любознательностью своего любовника.

— Желаете провести выслушивание сердечного ритма, доктор Грэм?

Уилл подошел к нему, ухмыляясь.

— О да, и как от своего пациента, я ожидаю от вас хорошего поведения.

Какое-то мгновение Ганнибал колебался, но выражение чистого лукавства на лице Уилла было бесценно. Он так любил, когда его Уильям был в игривом настроении, и наблюдать за ним сейчас, стоящим в одной из ганнибаловых рубашек, со стетоскопом, висящим вокруг шеи, было слишком прекрасно, чтобы упустить момент.

— Боюсь, я ужасный пациент, — произнес Ганнибал, снимая пижамную куртку и усаживаясь на кровать.

— Со мной этот номер не пройдет, — Уилл оседлал его колени и поерзал в поисках удобного положения. — А сейчас, сделайте глубокий вдох.

Он вновь надел стетоскоп и приложил мембрану Ганнибалу к груди.

— Вот здесь. — Ганнибал взял Уилла за руку и сместил ее немного влево. — Здесь находится аорта.

Уилл прислушался к бархатным звукам: сердце билось громко, ровно и мощно.

— Веди стетоскоп по краю грудины влево и вниз, и ты достигнешь области трехстворчатого клапана, — продолжил Ганнибал. — Когда желудочки сердца сократятся, ты услышишь…ауч!

Уилл ущипнул его. Больше того — он сжал его левый сосок со всей силы, прокручивая.

— Да, сэр, — лукаво улыбнулся он, — вы ужасный пациент: слишком властный и назойливый. Но вы не будете указывать, как мне делать мою работу. А сейчас, не шевелитесь или пожалеете об этом.

Ганнибал не сдержал нежной улыбки, когда Уилл прижал мембрану к совершенно случайному месту на его груди и начал водить ею с места на место. Он откровенно любовался пристальным взглядом Уилла и сосредоточенным выражением его лица. Уилл простукивал абсолютно не те места, что следовало бы для выслушивания сердца, однако Ганнибал молчал и позволял ему делать то, что хочется, наблюдая за тем, как озарялось лицо Уилла во время этого своеобразного исследования.

— Хм, — сказал его возлюбленный доктор немного позже, — похоже, что вы здоровы, сэр. Но я хотел бы проверить…

Ганнибал позволил себе короткий вздох, когда Уилл внезапно прильнул к его груди и втянул в рот пострадавший сосок.

— О, — прошептал он, — доктор Грэм, не думаю, что это лечение одобрили бы…

— Заткнитесь, — проворчал Уилл, облизывая твердый сосок и нежно потирая вокруг него пальцами. Он все еще прижимал мембрану к коже. С губ Ганнибала не сходила легкая улыбка — он знал, как Уилл любит его широкую, волосатую грудь. Ганнибал смотрел, как он трется о нее ртом и щеками, и его переполняло знакомое теплое чувство.

— Я должен убедиться, — шептал Уилл, покусывая и дразня движениями языка, — что вы…

Ганнибал застонал, когда Уилл вонзил зубы немного выше соска, а затем подул на него, лаская красный след с игривой нежностью.

— Полностью здоровы, — произнес он в конце концов, шаловливо улыбаясь, и принялся прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев по покрытой густой порослью груди Ганнибала, к шее, вылизывая и покусывая каждый дюйм кожи. Поднявшись достаточно высоко, чтобы их взгляды встретились, Уилл впился ртом в нежную плоть там, где плечо переходило в шею, и начал жестко и настойчиво сосать. Это продолжалось несколько секунд, и Ганнибал был уверен, что на коже остался большой фиолетовый засос. Ганнибал хмыкнул. Уилл метил его, и он наслаждался внезапным проявлением собственнических инстинктов своего любовника. Наблюдать за ним, таким сосредоточенным и полным желания, потирающимся своим наполовину вставшим членом о промежность партнера в распутном и беззастенчивом порыве, было настоящим наслаждением.

— Да, — горделиво произнес Уилл, когда на смуглой коже Ганнибала расцвел яркий засос. — А теперь ложись.

Ганнибал повиновался, без слов раскинувшись на кровати и сдаваясь на милость победителя, предвкушающего пир плоти.

— Ну, раз уж ты вел себя как образцовый пациент, — поддразнил его Уилл, — я должен подумать о том, чтобы вознаградить тебя подобающим образом.

Он развязал пояс пижамных брюк Ганнибала и стащил их вниз, а затем стянул собственные трусы и вновь оседлал любовника, потираясь бедрами о его член плавными круговыми движениями.

— Мм, как хорошо… — Его эрекция усилилась. — Я думаю… думаю…

Уилл прекратил вращать бедрами и взглянул серьезно.

— Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, — произнес он, и Ганнибал резко втянул воздух, увидев голод, отразившийся в его глазах, отчаянный, откровенный. Ничего не ответив, Ганнибал согнул колени и подтянул их к груди в молчаливом согласии. Глаза Уилла расширились, а его член в один момент стал каменно-твердым. Не теряя времени, Уилл дотянулся до тумбочки, на которой стояла баночка с лубрикантом, и открыл ее трясущимися руками. Все это время Ганнибал молча наблюдал за ним. Прошлой ночью этим же самым лубрикантом Уилл смазывал пальцы, растягивая себя для любовника, и Ганнибал с неизменным восхищением и обожанием смотрел это представление. Вот и сейчас, Уилл погружал пальцы в банку, ведомый слепой нуждой, как если бы оргазм был нужен ему немедленно, сию же минуту. Ганнибал улыбнулся и сам развел руками ягодицы, открывая любимому лучший доступ.

— Да, — выдохнул тот, присев на колени и скользя пальцем внутрь него. Ганнибал почувствовал жжение, но не единый мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Он уже давно не был снизу, но восторг от зрелища, которое сейчас представлял собой Уилл, определенно стоил любой боли.

— Так туго, — прохрипел Уилл, добавляя второй палец и нетерпеливо двигая им туда-сюда.

— Не важно, — сказал Ганнибал, придерживая его за руку. — Я готов.

Уилл посмотрел на него с сомнением, но Ганнибал уверенно кивнул ему.

— Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, — прошептал он. — Сейчас.

Уилл облизал губы и прижал головку члена к анусу Ганнибала. Все еще не уверенный, он входил медленно, издавая гортанные стоны и пытаясь быть настолько осторожным, как только мог. Ганнибал почувствовал острую боль, которая становилась все сильнее и резче с каждым толчком Уилла, пока наконец дюйм за дюймом тот не проник в него полностью, растягивая и заполняя собой.

— О боже, — выдохнул Уилл, наслаждаясь великолепным жарким нутром вокруг своего члена, таким тесным и совершенным, что руки непроизвольно сжались, и Уилл вонзил ногти глубоко в кожу на бедрах Ганнибала.

Проникновение причиняло боль, чувствовать которую он, должно быть, будет весь день, но Ганнибалу было все равно. Он завороженно смотрел, как Уилл растворялся в удовольствии: на его лице отражались удивление и экстаз, как если бы это был его первый раз. Не то чтобы его Уильям был очень опытным в любви, но энтузиазм в их случае с успехом компенсировал недостаток техники и изощренности ласк. Эйфория крайнего блаженства вскоре сделала свое дело, и Уилл почти забыл о любовнике, но Ганнибала это не беспокоило, он дотянулся и сжал свой член в руке, отмечая и запоминая каждое едва заметное движение на лице Уилла — изгиб верхней губы, дрожание ресниц, промелькнувший розовый кончик языка, оставляющий влагу на губах.

— Иди сюда, — произнес Ганнибал спустя некоторое время и притянул Уилла к себе. Стетоскоп все еще висел у того на шее, и Ганнибал вновь вставил кончики дужек ему в уши. Он приложил мембрану к своей груди и поцеловал Уилла в щеку.

— Слушай.

Казалось, при громких звуках биения сердца чувства внезапно переполнили Уилла. Ганнибал видел, как расширились его зрачки — Уилл смотрел на него не отрываясь.

— Трахни меня, — прошептал Ганнибал, придвигаясь ближе и насаживаясь на член, — сейчас.

Словно дождавшись нужных слов, Уилл начал бездумно вбиваться в него глубокими толчками, в то время, как тяжелое биение сердца Ганнибала заполняло собой его уши. Это было до странности интимным и эротичным ощущением, как если бы он проник внутрь своего любовника с двух сторон. Как только толчки стали мощнее, Ганнибал начал дрочить свой член быстрыми, жесткими движениями, стараясь скорее достичь оргазма и почувствовать на пике, как Уилл входит в него. Кончив почти мгновенно, Ганнибал низко застонал и широко распахнул глаза — чтобы не пропустить ни мгновения того, как его прекрасный Уильям теряет контроль. И тот кончил сразу же, с гортанным стоном, который был уже знаком Ганнибалу и который он так любил.

— А-а, — всхлипнул Уилл и задрожал всем телом, глубоко заполняя Ганнибала теплыми струями и безвольно падая на него во внезапном истощении. Ганнибал почувствовал, как весь воздух выбили из легких, но его Уильям был так невозможно прекрасен в этот момент, раскрасневшийся, мокрый от пота и такой чувствительный, что он просто не мог оттолкнуть его. Вместо этого, он вынул дужки стетоскопа из его ушей, лаская пальцами завитки волос, и нежно поцеловал Уилла в лоб. Уилл пробормотал что-то невнятное и прижался ухом к груди Ганнибала, пытаясь вновь услышать удары и почувствовать пульсацию сердца любовника.

— Уже скучаю по этому, — прошептал он, и Ганнибал обнял его крепче.

Они замерли так надолго, молча наслаждаясь сонным и ленивым послевкусием оргазма, пока наконец Уилл не поежился от холода

— Прости, — сказал он, выходя из Ганнибала и перекатываясь на кровать.

— За что? — Ганнибал приподнялся на локте.

Уилл покраснел и опустил глаза.

— Если сделал тебе больно.

— Чепуха, — произнес Ганнибал, усмехаясь. Он все еще чувствовал боль, но Уиллу об этом знать было незачем. — Думай об этом, как о маленькой мести за прошлую ночь.

Уилл фыркнул, скользнув под одеяло.

— Я на это и рассчитывал, — пробормотал он спустя мгновение, завернувшись в теплый кокон, и внезапно смутился:

— И… я испортил твои круассаны. Они должно быть уже совсем холодные. И кофе.

Ганнибал обнял его и вздохнул. Его дикий, страстный Уильям вновь загнал себя в клетку.

— Никогда не извиняйся за то, что сделал, ведомый страстью. И за еду, — прошептал он, нежно потираясь кончиком носа о нос Уилла. — Нет ничего важнее тебя.

Услышав это, Уилл улыбнулся, легкая усмешка осветила его лицо.

— Значит ли это, что мы можем пойти за донатсами?

— Господь всемогущий, — Ганнибал вздохнул в притворном раздражении, но Уилл захватил его губы, вовлекая в долгий неторопливый поцелуй.

— Я люблю вас, сэр, — сказал он, глядя Ганнибалу в глаза.

— Соглашусь с вашим диагнозом, доктор Грэм.


End file.
